Feeling human
by GenesisCamui
Summary: Genesis gets sent by Captain Jack Harkness to meet Peter Vincent to pick up an item of interest. Bickering, arguing and sex happens. But most importantly Genesis begins to understand her emotions. Happens before the library chapter of My Purpose. PV/OFC


**_AN: Side story about Genesis meeting Peter. Placement within the story is up to you. It's just gotta be before the library. But ugh I wrote this multiple times. I mean seriously went through 15 rewrites. IDC who reads this seriously lmao. It's slightly cracky but I did try to stay within the canon of my story. Peter hopefully is still in character. In the end like all the chapters of My purpose...My Story I tried to implement a lesson Genesis learns. I hope you enjoy it. And if you did please review._**

_**AN2:The songs I used for the pole dancing routines are Puscifer's Rev 22:20 and Kings of Leon's Closer. I hope I did a decent job describing the routines lol. Pole dancing is a new venture for me in M rated fan fic XD. **_

* * *

><p>I'm gonna stab Jack Harkness as soon as I get back from this assignment he sent me on. I'm gonna make his life a living hell. Why would he even sent me on an assignment when everyone else was out enjoying their day off I may never know (Actually I do know but this is making my rant seem more justifiable so deal with it).<p>

Jack sent me on this assignment. I'm supposed to meet up with some guy he said had a package for him. The guy's name is Peter Vincent. Apparently this guy is an illusionist; he has a show in the Hard Rock Café called Vampiric.

I was supposed to go up to his Hard Rock Penthouse, wait for him to come back from one of his show, and pick up the item in question. It's simple. It's an extremely simple assignment. But explain to me why the hell I am wearing an extremely tight white dress, red pump shoes, hair extensions, and make up that makes me look like I'm going straight to a club.

I can understand that the assignment is in Las Vegas but gosh I think this is a bit over doing it. As I walked up to the security guy I told him my name and flashed him the psychic paper just to make sure I was certified to get in. What ever the guard saw he was more than pleased to let me in the penthouse.

I stepped inside and suddenly felt extremely out of place. I was wearing a white dress and red shoes and the color scheme of the penthouse was various shades of black and greys. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

Walking down the large living area which had various displays of supernatural weapons, I became fixated on this one set of pistols. They were two M1911 pistols, one was black and the other was white both had Victorian women engraved on the sides of the barrels. I wondered if both have been used.

I didn't want to seem too lost into the display so I walked into the living room and sat down waiting for him. Jack said I was going to be waiting for him for 10 minutes. It seemed like I was killing time just walking around the penthouse. I looked out one of the giant windows and sighed. I really just wanted to get this over with. Why couldn't he just hurry up?

Just on cue I heard the door open and I turned around. There was a tall figure walking down the hall. He seemed too focused on something else. I said loudly "Mr. Vincent!"

It seemed like he was going to yell, but when he saw my face, he smiled and replied "You must be the person Jack told to meet me."

I nodded and walked up to him introducing myself "Genesis Grissom, pleasure to meet you."

It was then I noticed the uncanny resemblance. Peter Vincent looked exactly like the Doctor. The facial features were exactly the same, the freckles, the crow's feet around his eyes, and even the hair. I had my mouth slightly open just because it hit me in that instant.

Peter was smirking and asked "Impressed?"

I shook my head back snapping back to reality and sighed "Well I'm…"

I didn't even know how to put into words exactly what I was feeling. I felt like I was staring back at a reflection of the Doctor, mind you a gothic version of the Doctor.

He smirked and said "Jack said you were coming tonight. I didn't expect you looking like this. You're fucking hot. I thought Jack was going to send the skinny sarcastic prick with a stick up his ass. It's quite nice seeing a fine figured woman."

I laughed at his description of Owen. Well if one thing was for sure, I could tell this wasn't the Doctor by the way he talks. "You mean Owen. Jack thought I would seem more appropriate for the job, since I could just zip in and out of here."

Peter smiled "You know it's pretty funny, the security guy thought you were a paid female escort."

I sighed shaking my head "Well I guess it's expected after all we are in Vegas. Wouldn't be surprised if you did have a couple you paid."

Peter walked past me and towards the bar. He was making two drinks and was murmuring angrily as he was fixing them. I chuckled and replied "So, no denial. That's new. Most guys would take that as an ego crusher but not you. Interesting…"

Peter walked towards me and handed me a drink. "You know you're one to talk. Little Miss Innocent. You look so proper even when wearing that ridiculously tight dress. Your hair long, flowing and caressing your skin like it's begging to be touched. And let's not talk about the fuck me pumps. It's like you have a flashing sign over you saying fuck me I'm available and willing."

I almost choked on my drink when he finished his sentence "Look here Peter, I'm here to do business. I had to obviously have a cover. The fact that your imagination is doing its own fucking thing while I'm standing here is rather amusing. I'm not here to listen to your stories that have no bases. And even if I was what you said I wouldn't even bother fucking you."

Peter smirked "Spoken like a true virgin. Also never said I was offering myself up for the job, honey. Though, it is a nice sentiment that you have thought about me in that way since we met. "

I rolled my eyes and moved on with mission "So what's the item in question Jack wants me to pick up? I have a feeling the sooner I get it, the better off I am."

Peter walked towards his display room and pointed "That's what he wants, the Ifrit gauntlets. He says he needs them for something."

I walked over to him and glanced at the display. These suckers were huge. I looked at Peter and questioned "What's so special about them. Besides the fact they are named after a fire devil?"

Peter answered with a rather knowing tone "The power behind those gauntlets are scary, Genesis. Who ever wears them can control, manipulate fires, and have undeniable strength. Jack probably wants them to work with something at the institute. That or he would find use of them for more pleasurable experiences."

I chuckled at the stab at Jack. Afterwards I coolly stated "You obviously want payment. So what is it that you and Jack settled on?"

Peter took a sip of his drink and replied cooly "A favor. Don't worry about it though. I'll cash that in later. Right now though I'll let you walk away with the gauntlets. As much as I enjoy being in your pretty virgin face's company, I have a show tomorrow to do."

I put my glass down on the table in the sitting room and I walked back towards the display. "I doubt you'll be seeing me again."

Peter removed the gauntlets from the display and retorted "You'll come back."

He handed me the Gauntlets and then took his right thumb and index finger placing them under my chin. He continued in a mocking tone "I know you will. So I'll say see you later"

I set my manipulator. I walked towards the windows and looked out into the city one more time. "Goodbye, ."

He walked behind me and smacked my ass. "Oh you should be getting use to saying my name from those pretty pumped lips of yours sweetie. You'll be saying it a lot more frequently."

I glared at him and sternly stood firm "Goodbye ."

And with that I was beamed into the time vortex. When I hopped back into Torchwood, Jack was looking at me and said "Wow your clothes are in tacked. I'm shocked really I am. Thought he would have tried to rip them off."

I handed the gauntlets to Jack and punched him in the stomach "Why would you even send me there, fully knowing that he looks exactly like the Doctor? Mind you his libido is that of Russell Brand but still, are you mad? I composed myself which was extremely difficult. I wanted to punch the hell out of him. I thought you said this was an easy pick up."

I stormed into my bedroom, closed the door and let out "The bad part being I had to deal with him mocking me of my virtue. Or as he called me virgin."

I took off my fuck me pumps, my ridiculously tight dress, and began to wipe the make up on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about Peter's virgin comments. He was right about everything. Just one look at me and you could see the words virgin written on my untouched skin. But that's what happens when you wait…

A smirk began to form on my face as an idea hit me. I still had the manipulator on my wrist. I went through my amore and grabbed a black sheer matching bra and panty set to change into, a pair of black knee high stockings with a garter belt, and the pair of red high heeled fuck me pumps. I fixed my hair to look slightly messy and I redid my make up a shade darker. I was going to make him beg.

I set the manipulator to the coordinates of his penthouse suite but to a month later. This way he wouldn't be expecting me. Knowing the bastard he'll be cocky that I came back but that's not the point of the visit. The point of it all is to show that little miss virgin isn't as pure as the driven snow.

I pushed the button on the manipulator and I hopped into the penthouse. It changed a bit. He got a stripper pole installed in the living area. I grinned and thought "He's just setting himself up."

I walked into the bedroom, grabbed his black silk robe, and put it on. "It wouldn't hurt to put on another layer" I simply thought.

Walking back towards the pole I said "He'll be eating his words. I just know it."

I made him a drink and grabbed a bottle of Midori placing both on the table near his expensive leather chair. I decided to wait by the front door to see him walk in.

2 minutes later the door opened and there he was all painted up from the show, his tattoos showing on his neck, the smeared eyeliner on his face, and the fake pierced eyebrow. He wasn't looking up. He looked too caught up in the ideas for the next show as he was removing his wig. So to get his attention I said rather huskily "."

He instantly looked up and saw me leaning by the doorway. He dropped the wig and dropped the leather jacket on the floor and rather happily replied "Well, hello there."

I smiled seductively, extended my arm and pointer finger all while doing a come hither look. He gladly walked towards me and asked "What's the occasion, Genesis?"

I responded "Tonight I'm gonna put on a show for you. I heard you've been working too hard. So why not keep your mind off of it for a couple of minutes. I even made you a drink."

He was grinning like an idiot now "You came back."

I walked up to the pole and commented "As a favor I came back. That and I wanted to prove a point. You have free choice of the song."

Peter raised an eyebrow and walked over "I hope your point is stated rather clearly."

I grabbed an end of the belt on the robe and handed it to him. I looked at him rather seductively and asked "Well, aren't you going to undo me?"

He gulped and answered "Well… it's your point. You show me how you're going to make it."

I smirked. I knew he was all talk. "Well then, pick the song and I'll get ready."

He walked towards his stereo system and replied "How about a play list? 2 songs, after all you did say you wanted to do give me a show."

The beat slowly began. And I walked slowly around the pole. Peter walked towards his leather chair and grabbed a seat.

_Don't be aroused… by my confession.  
>Unless you don't give a good god damn about redemption.<em>

I slowly undid my robe and slipped right out of it. I threw it at his face rather tauntingly and put my back towards the pole. He removed the robe quickly from his face and looked at me with a hungry gaze, my exposed skin being his focus. I raised my right arm slowly and grabbed the pole from behind my head, went around and slowly slid down against it. I parted my legs a bit. Seeing him lick his lips, I felt so in control. It was like every movement I was making him slowly break. I decided then to pick up the pace.

I quickly pivoted around the pole, wrapping both my legs and landing directly behind the pole. I went down a bit and lifted myself quickly to take my right leg to spin around and when I was finally facing Peter, I arched my back and brought myself back up. The look on his face with each quick movement was priceless. I thought to myself "Eat your heart out."

_She took my heart [I think] she took my soul  
>With the moon I run far from the carnage of the fiery sun <em>

On the second song I did a slow dip and began to shake my hips. I whipped my hair back and I began instantly on my pole work. I slowly spun myself wrapping both my legs around the pole, so my torso could be perpendicular to the poll. I extended both my hands out towards him and then quickly grabbed the pole to lift myself.

I slid down slowly into a head stand, extending my left leg while using my right leg to support my balance. Then I brought back my left leg and slowly spiraled to the floor. My legs still in the air, I opened them into a slight split and crossed them quickly.

I brought myself to my knees and crawled towards him, brought myself up and licked my lips. He loved to watch. His eyes were in a daze. They were glazed over and nothing was going to break him from his fixation.

When song was done, I walked off and grabbed the robe to put it back on. I took a bottle of water from the bar and smirked "Funny. You were making comments about how much of a virgin I am just a month ago. And now you're eating your own words."

He stood silent.

I asked "Do you even have any idea how long has it been since I saw you?"

Peter answered bluntly "A month."

I shook my head and restated my question. Peter really wasn't getting the point of the question so I retorted "It's been only a half an hour since I met you."

Peter replied "Honey, you must be dizzy from all the dancing and spinning. It's been a month since we saw each other."

I walked up to him and put my hand on his chest "For you it's been a month. I jump through time sweetie. It's been only 30 minutes for me."

He stood quiet. I continued "In a sense you were right on me coming back. I was coming but to prove a point. This little virgin can make beg on your knees for mercy."

Peter slid his hand into his robe and on my waist. His thumb was moving slowly in circles he asked "Well...since you hopped through a month in time to see me. How about we make this visit a worth while one?"

I challenged his question with one of my own, moving my index and middle fingers across his skin to add emphasis "And how do you suppose we do that then?"

To that he simply answered with "You showed me you're moves. I'll show you mine."

He lowered his head, nibbled at my exposed neck lightly, and I let out a small moan. I wasn't intending on this to happen but maybe it was for the best. Waiting for the Doctor to come has taken its toll on me. I need some sort of release. And here was this guy who looks exactly like the Doctor. He shows sexual interest in me and you know what… I'm completely fine with that.

I raised my head bit and placed my hand on his cheek, moving his face away from my neck and towards my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. When he was bringing back in his tongue, I bit it lightly and let go. He raised an eyebrow and said "You're extremely adventurous for a virgin."

To which I replied "Blame my job occupation. I'm always willing to explore."

He grabbed my arm then and dragged me into the bedroom. "Oh we're going to have some fun then."

4 bottles of Midori, a pair of handcuffs, a feather and 3 hours later; we were tangled up together in his bed sheets. We were sweaty, sticky, and out of breath. I looked over towards him and said "You know I could get use to this."

He looked over towards me and commented "Coming every time you're sexually frustrated."

I nodded and responded "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Yeah, it's not like the movies where the girl has her ideal orgasm but it could have been a whole lot worse."

Peter laughed and stated "You're definitely viewing this in a positive light even though we went through 4 bottles of Midori."

I pushed him playfully and said "Maybe next time, you little fucker, we could be sober. It'll probably be a whole lot better."

He put his hands behind his head and sighed "It would be."

I nuzzled into his chest and slept. I know it was wrong. I stood over the extended time and well I slept with him. But I don't regret anything I did. It's part of being human, getting to know the feeling of being over the edge, the feeling of having so much power, the feeling of being dominate, and getting drunk off of it with another person. Submitting to each others undisclosed desires, it's something magical, and utterly human.

When I woke up 2 hours later I decided it would be best to leave. I couldn't stay like this. Jack would worry and worse yet he'd suspect something. But as I was slipping from the covers, Peter's hand snaked around my waist.

"You're leaving already?" he asked dazely.

"I have to go as much as I enjoyed last night." I replied looking straight into his eyes.

He placed a small kiss against my neck. A tiny moan escaped from my lips. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me differently than last night. This kiss was gentle and deep. It was passionate.

I kissed him back with just as much emotion. It felt like we connected. I felt that suddenly this whole night meant a lot more than what was planned. I forgot about the idea of leaving that moment. The piece of cover I was clinging onto to cover my body, dropped. I moved myself onto his sitting form, placing myself on his lap. We kissed again but this time as we kissed Peter pushed himself inside me.

I bit my lip and threw my head back. Peter took this as the opportunity to place kisses all over my chest, giving each breast much need attention. Both my hands were on his shoulders digging into his skin. My right hand was sliding slowly down his back as my left one was tugging at his hair. God this felt good. This felt ridiculously good. Was this what making love felt like? Or was this just extremely intimate sex?

I'll probably never know the difference. But what ever this was? It was the greatest feeling I've ever felt. And this was a feeling the Doctor wouldn't bother to show me. He would just tell me about it.

When we both climaxed and were laid out on the bed. I commented "Definitely a lot better when we're not drunk. A whole lot better when we're not drunk."

Peter placed his arm around stomach. "That was something different and completely out of character for me."

I retorted "We got extremely intimate…That was something I never thought I would feel."

Peter agreed "You're right on the money there."

I quickly got up and said "I seriously have to go now."

Peter responded back "Thought you could travel through time."

I quickly got dressed and said "Yeah well I'm not the only one in Torchwood who could do it you know. Jack can come and go as he pleases too. And trust me if Jack suspects something going on for more than a minute, he'll get his ass right in the middle of it."

Peter smirked "You're being extremely naughty by seeing me again then."

I nodded "I could seriously get my ass handed to me for this. Look if Jack comes by anytime soon. Please don't tell him about this. It'll just be awkward having to explain to him all this."

Peter grabbed his robe and covered himself. He walked over and planted a kiss on my lips. "Same goes for you."

I grinned and said "Well… I have to go now."

Peter smacked my ass and said "We'll see each other."

I laughed and said "Maybe our paths will cross again. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you in a minute. Just remember hun, I'm not always going to be the same person."

He chuckled and said as he turned around "See you then"

I pushed the button on my vortex manipulator and was sent off back to Torchwood, the very moment after I had sent myself to see Peter.

I fixed myself up quickly into my pajamas and wiped my makeup again. I heard a knock on the door. I said "Come in, Jack."

Jack walked right in as if he was in his second room "Look I promise that you wouldn't have to do favors for me."

I raised my hand and protested "I'm okay now. No biggie Jack."

Jack looked at me and commented "You were just angry a second ago and now you're calm. You traveled didn't you?"

I nodded "Yeah I actually did. I needed to clear my head. I'm fine now. No hard feelings."

Jack looked at me weirdly and stated "Okay."

I smiled and tilted my head "Okay then."

And Jack walked out of my room.

It's kind of funny. I got to learn a new lesson about feelings and it was from someone other than the guys from Torchwood. It wasn't even from the Doctor, technically speaking.

There's something about being intimate that out does everything. I've kissed the Doctor and felt string of emotions. But getting to experience what I did with Peter… I wanted to feel so much more. With Peter it felt good, I'm not going to lie. But somehow I knew it would feel so much more intense with the Doctor.

It'll never happen though. The Doctor would never look at me that way. The farthest he'd go is kissing me. Who could blame him though? When he gets attached to someone eventually something bad will happen to them and then his heart would break. Just look at Rose, Jack, Donna, and Martha. They each became stronger from the life changing event but still the Doctor was scarred with the pain of each time. As much as I want to become his ideal companion, I don't want him to suffer. The man himself has enough scars in his heart.

Maybe that's what intimacy is. It's not about the physical touching but the connection between the two people. What I did with Peter was physical. What I have with the Doctor is intimate. What I started with Peter could turn into something intimate if I gave it time. The relationship I have with the Doctor though could never become something physical.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts running through my head, my next adventure with the Doctor wasn't far off, starting a real relationship with Peter, my school life, and even my training here in Torchwood. It's a load to carry and I had to learn how to manage it.

I chuckled about it though. In a sense it was kind of like The Doctor was my saving grace. While Peter Vincent was the sin I most enjoyed committing. I had to admit I was enjoying feeling human.


End file.
